1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correcting optical device that corrects image shake, and to an image pickup apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a correcting optical device including a holding mechanism that holds a correcting lens that is movable for a correcting operation or an image pickup element while the movement of the correcting lens or the image pickup element is restricted, and to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, correcting optical devices including a correcting optical system that prevents image shake by translationally moving a correcting lens in a plane that is perpendicular to an optical axis have been known.
Of such correcting optical devices, correcting optical devices including a holding mechanism that, when image shake is not corrected, restricts the movement of a movable part and fixes the movable part are available, the movable part including a correcting lens.
As a correcting optical device including such a holding mechanism, Japanese Patent No. 3397536 discloses a correcting optical device that restricts the movement of a correcting lens by engaging a projection of a supporting frame of the correcting lens with an inner side surface of a lock ring as a result of rotating the lock ring.
However, in Japanese Patent No. 3397536, a driving unit that rotates the lock ring is required for causing the state of the movable part including the correcting lens to be switched from a fixed state to a movable state, that is, to a correctable state.
Further, it is necessary to separately provide an actuator that maintains the lock ring in the correctable state. Therefore, for example, the size, costs, and power consumption of the device are increased. Consequently, satisfactory results are not necessarily obtained in terms of, for example, the size, costs, and power consumption.
In view of such problems, the present invention provides a correcting optical device that makes it possible to reduce size, costs, and power consumption.